The Master of the Hat
by fandoms206
Summary: This story is about S02E05 "The Doctor" in the ABC TV Show Once Upon A Time. It is in Jefferson's point of view starting with the deal Jefferson and Rumplestilskin make and ending with Jefferson dropping off Victor back to the land without color


"So, is it a deal?" asked the Dark One.

"How much gold?" I asked.

"As much as you like." Rumplestilskin said with a grin.

"Who do I take with me?" I said.

"That is your problem, not mine. Is it a deal or not." he said impassiontly.

"It's a deal." I said with a sigh.

I walked away, finding a good place to search for the person who would want to go to The Land Without Color.

"In 1832, the French Revolution-" I heard a woman start saying to a little girl as I was walking around searching for the person that can do this for me.

"My life is so boring." mumbled the little girl quietly so the woman doesn't hear.

I walked up them, interrupting what looked like a lesson.

"Pardon me, for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear, you saying you think your life is boring." I told the girl.

"Oh, you heard that?" asked the little girl as the woman gave her a glare.

"Yeah, so, would you like me to liven it up? Take you to The Land Without Color?" I asked the little girl.

"That sounds interesting! Hi! My name is Alice." said the girl as she was standing up.

"Jefferson is the name." I told Alice. "I'll take you to that land. No charge."

"Why thank you kind sir." she said as she curtsied.

"But Alice!" the woman called out while Alice and I walked away.

I took Alice to this a hill-like area. "This will be fine." I told Alice.

I took off my top hat and threw it onto the ground. When it hit the ground, purple fog jumps out spinning counter-clockwise.

"Woah!" said Alice.

Ignoring her, I grabbed Alice by the arm and jumped into the hat while she screams on the way down. We fell into a room with many doors. I looked at all the

doors trying to find the door I needed. We went through the white door that had some type of complicated design I didn't want to understand on the front. The door

looked like it was made from wood. When I opened the door, everything was in black and white, except for me and Alice.

"Woah! This is so amazing!" Alice said as she was walking away. "Thank you Jefferson!"

"No, thank you Alice." I said quietly so she doesn't hear what I said.

I walked up to a palace and knocked the door, when a man with a suit-like alfit that goes up as a turtle-neck opened the door.

"Are you the man with the hat?" asked a man with a lab coat.

"Umm, yes. Yes I am!" I said.

"Great. So you will take me to the man called Rumplestilskin?" said the man.

"Yeah, that I will. Just follow me." I told the man.

I lead the man outside until we got to the exit. We stepped out of the room with doors.

"So, what's your name? And, why does Rumplestilskin take an interest for you?" I asked as I put on my hat.

"I am Victor Frankenstein, and I am trying to bring back the dead. All I need is one of the hearts you have in, this land." He said looking around at the colors.

"O… K then. I'm going to keep you here" as I gesture to the area he was standing "while I go find an orb and pair of slippers I promised Rumple."

"What? You can't just le-" he said as I took off my hat and jumped into the hat again.

This time, I looked around the room for a green door covered with curtains, which was next to the looking glass to Wonderland. When I went in, I saw a bunch of

munchkins surrounding me.

"Ding dong the witch is dead!" sang a bunch of the munchkins.

"That's just great. Do you know where I can find an orb and pair of slippers?" I asked a munchkin as i grabbed his shirt to get him eye leveled.

"Well, that little girl that was just here has the slippers, as for the orb, I don't know where that is." said the munchkin.

"I know." said a lady in a bubble.

"Umm, thanks. Where?" I asked awkwardly to the bubble lady as I dropped the munchkin on the floor.

"The orb you seek is down the yellow brick road." said the lady.

"I don't need that. Where can I find the orb." I asked the lady obviously annoyed.

"Down the yellow brick road, you will find the wicked witch of the west. She uses the orb to watch over people. The slippers is with the girl." said the lady.

"Thanks." I said while bowing and running away.

I had no idea how I was supposed to get a pair of slippers off a little girl's feet and an orb out of the hands of a witch. I decided to deal with the girl later and

handle the witch first. When I was on my way to the witch's castle, I passed out. I must have passed some knock-out poppy flowers, cause when I got up, all

there was was a field of poppy flowers. I got up and continued, and when I got to the castle, no one was there. All I saw was a bucket, a witch hat, and a black

dress. I took the orb and walked back.

"That was, weird." I said to myself.

When I got back to where all the munchkins were earlier, they were waving good-bye to that girl while she was clicking her heels saying "There's no place like

home."

"NNOOOOO!" I yelled out after she left with the slippers. "Where did the slippers go?" I asked the bubble lady.

"They went back to her home, Kansas. A place without magic." she said.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said mumbling to myself leaving Oz with only the orb.

When I got out of my hat, I saw Victor standing there like I told him to. I took my hat and put it on my head.

"We need to stop at my house." I told Victor.

"I am not here to tag along with you doing errands. I am here to see Rumplestilskin, put a show on for a young lady named Regina, and finnaly get the item I

need." said Victor impassionately.

"It's not errands. I need to put my hat there so Regina doesn't know who I am. It will make sense soon enough Victor." I told him.

"What is your name anyway?" said Victor.

"Right, I'm Jefferson the portal jumper."

We walked home silently while I put down my hat and went to Rumplestilskin's castle with Victor looking around at the colors.

"This place is odd." he finally said.

"How is that. Is it too colorful for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." he said.

When we finally arrived, I told Victor to wait there until I give him a signal to come in. I walked into Rumplestilskin and Regina's conversation.

"I thought nothing was beyond your reach? …Busy. Should I…" I said.

"No, no. Nothing important going on here." said Rumplestilskin.

"Rumplestilskin…" said Regina.

"Ignore her" said Rumple.

"I got what you wanted" I said as I took out the orb.

"What about the slippers?" he said in shock expecting both items.

"Oh. Couldn't find them. Heard talk they've been moved to another land." I explained to Rumple.

"That's what I needed to get to that other land." he said obviously irritated.

"Well, come with me in my hat. I'm sure we can work something out."

"No no. Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"My business."

"You want the orb or not."

"Mm, yes." he said taking the orb from my hands. "Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate." He said as I took the entire bowl of gold. "Oh, and

you, You can let yourself out. Our work is done." he said to Regina.

"Wait so that's it? You're not going to teach me anymore?" said Regina confused.

"So as long as you harbour foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so as long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of

time." said Rumple.

"Pardon me… for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for apprentice." I said to Regina after Rumplestilskin left the room.

"What do you know about it?" said Regina.

"I hear things. Jefferson's the name, and I'm a man that travels and sees much. And I know the man that can do what you want - bring back the dead. He's, um,

what you might call, a wizard. I can bring him to you." I said.

"At what price?" said Regina.

"Always a price, indeed. So, here's mine. Like I said, I'm a man of travels, and I've made many enemies along the way and I'd like a royal passport so I can

have free reign to traverse your kingdom." I said.

"How can I do that?" said Regina.

"Well, you're the Queen, aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right I am. And this wizard… Can he really bring someone back from the dead?"

"Well, if he can't, no one can."

"Thank you. I will bring you your passport when I meet this, wizard." she said as she walked out.

I gave Victor the signal and he came right up, along with Rumple walking back into the room.

"So, what's the plan." I asked Rumple.

"The plan? The plan is, you take Regina to wherever Victor is, Victor uses a heart here to try to bring Daniel back to life, but it doesn't work. Of course, he doesn't

even try and it was just a show. Regina would be devastated and work with magic without having that silly motive." said Rumple.

"Ok ok. Got it. Sheesh." I said.

"Where is he this, wizard? You promised to bring him to me." said Regina as we were walking down a hallway in her castle.

"Indeed. And off we shall go to see him. But I warn you - be cautious." I said.

"Why? Is he dangerous?" asked Regina.

"Not to us. But, bear in mind, he's never been in a world like this before. He's unfamiliar with our ways - with our magic." I said.

"All I care about is his ways and if they will do what I acquire."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Your salvation." I told her as I leaded her outside to where Victor was waiting.

"You're the wizard?" Regina asked Victor.

"I prefer doctor. But you're welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable." said Victor.

"Very well… Doctor. You understand why you have been brought here?" asked Regina, as if she knew herself.

"Of course. Now, show me the patient." he said.

Regina lead us to the room where she kept the man that she once loved.

"It's remarkable. It's as if his last breath was drawn moments ago." said Victor as he was leaning against the coffin he was in.

"A preservation spell. Can you bring him back?" said Regina.

"Perhaps. Let's take a look." said Victor. That's when Victor cut's the hand of the pacient. Victor squeezes out some blood and rubs it between his fingers. "It's

wonderful. His condition is ideal. Apart from being dead, that is."

"Just how many times have you done this, doctor?" asked Regina.

"You didn't tell her?" Victor asked me.

"Tell… Tell me? Tell me what?" asked Regina.

"The procedure is experimental. Success is yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I'm optimistic." said Victor.

"Optimistic?" asked Regina.

"Just, hear him out." I told Regina.

"What kind of charlatan are you?" said Regina.

"I am no such thing. I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exist in this land." said Victor.

"What else do you need?" asked Regina.

"A heart. It's a fragile organ, and I need a strong one. I've searched the far reaches in my realm for one of the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure.

None have survived. But they say in your land, there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts so powerful, they glow." said Victor.

"That's why you've come here?" said Regina.

"I need this for my work. So tell me - how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them?" asked Victor.

"Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats." I said.

"Mmhmm… And you can do this?" Victor asked Regina.

"No." said Regina.

"You assured me that this Queen had powerful sorceress." said Victor.

"I will not use magic for evil." said Regina.

"Well, if you want your fiance back, you have to find someone that will." I told Regina.

"Have I wasted my time here?" asked Victor.

"No. I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart." said Regina.

We followed Regina into the castle where we stopped in a room with a huge fireplace. I sat on a chair as Victor and Regina talked.

"This… Was my mother's." said Regina.

"That's sweet. But I'm not interested in heirlooms." said Victor impatiently.

"Oh, I believe you will be. Listen." said Regina.

"To a fireplace?" asked Victor.

"Just listen." said Regina.

That's when I heard very faint heart beats, so I sat up in the chair asking "Where is that coming from?"

"Her vault." said Regina as she made the fireplace magically turn into an entrance to a hallway with boxes lining up the walls and in each one a heart.

"Take your pick." said Regina.

"Are these all hearts?" asked Victor.

"My mother was a collector." said Regina.

"Whose hearts are these?" I asked creeped out.

"I have no idea. She took so many, caused so much pain. It was impossible to keep track. She was a monster." said Regina obviously not wanting to talk about

her mother.

Victor grabbed one of the boxes and opened it seeing it glow bright reddish pink.

"Finally. After all this time. It's perfect." said Victor.

We all walked outside with the heart and Daniel's body somewhere with a large field, where Victor setted up a tent so no one can see what he is doing. There was

a thunderstorm. As Victor laid Daniel's body in the tent, Regina had the heart. Victor walked outside.

"The heart, your Majesty." said Victor. Regina gave Victor the box with the heart inside of it. "Thank you. Now please - wait here. The procedure is one I must

perform alone." said Victor.

He went back into the tent while Regina and I were watching the shadows that were shown on the tent.

"What is he doing back there? Magic?" Regina asked.

"He says he wields power greater than magic." I said.

"Really? Why won't he let us see?" asked Regina eager to see her fiance again.

"In his land, there is much we don't understand. Or can't. If he can't achieve what you seek, Rumplestilskin was right. It can't be done." I said.

Lightning strikes, and Regina gets freaked out and hugs me for comfort. That's when Victor 'plunges' the heart into Daniel's chest. After that, he walks out of the

tent.

"Well?" asked Regina as she let go.

"I'm sorry. The heart wasn't strong enough. It couldn't stand the procedure." said Victor.

Regina was shocked. "No, it's ok. I guess, it can't be done." she said obviously upset.

"Do you want us to walk you down back to your castle?" asked Victor.

"No, I can go alone." she said with tears in her eyes. "Here is your passport Jefferson. Thank you for trying Victor." she said as she gave me my passport.

"Not a problem your Majesty." said Victor.

Regina left crying, and when she was far enough from earshot, I said "Well, that turned out good. You ready to take the heart and go? Why do you want the

heart anyway?"

"I need it for the same procedure, but for my brother." said Victor.

I took my hat, the heart, and Victor to that hill-like area.

"Enough. I need to be taken home. I have work to do, and I believe our deal is done." said Victor impatient.

"The deal isn't done until he says it is." I told Victor.

Rumple arrived right when I said that.

"Now now. Patience, please. Our transition is, uh, nearly complete." said Rumplestilskin.

"And are you satisfied with the results?" asked Victor.

"She seems rather… Heartbroken." said Rumple.

"She is. She bought my failure." said Victor.

"You should've seen her tears." I said.

"I've seen the aftermath. Impressive." said Rumple.

"Now… My property." said Victor.

"Yeah, here it is." I told him while taking out a box that had the heart in it and giving it to Victor.

"You'll excuse me if I check." said Victor as he opened the box seeing the heart beating.

"Its been a pleasure doing business with you." said Victor.

"Oh the pleasure was mine. Thanks for your effort, I've made my monster, now I hope you'll be able to make yours." said Rumple.

"I'm not making a monster." said Victor.

"Sure you're not. Good luck." said Rumple.

"If these hearts are as strong as you say they are, I won't need luck." said Victor.

"Oh, just magic." said Rumple.

"No. What I am going to accomplish goes far beyond magic." said Victor.

"And yet, you need a magical heart to do it." said Rumple.

"So small minded. I need my powers to transcend the limitations of your magic." said Victor.

"This must be quite a land you hail from if you think your abilities are more powerful." said Rumple.

"They are." said Victor.

"Care to wager? I suspect someday you'll see it my way." said Rumple.

"I doubt it. Now may we go?" said Victor.

"Careful, dearie. Just remember - whatever it is you traffic in, it comes with a price." said Rumple.

That's when I throw my hat on the floor and the purple fog pours out of it like it always does.

"We'll see." said Victor.

And that is when we both jump in. I open the door that leads him to his land.

"Do you really think magic is more powerful than - what is it you do?" I said.

"Science. And yes, science is more powerful than magic." said Victor.

"Alright." I said as Victor walked away with the glowing heart.

"No one says bye anymore..." I said as I walked away.

"WAIT!" yelled a voice I recognized.

As I looked back, I saw the girl I left here before.

"Well hello Alice. How have you been?" I asked Alice.

"Horrid! This place is even worse! Can you take me out?" asked Alice.

"Sure! Come on out." I told Alice as I walked out the door.

"Thank you kind sir. Can you take me back home?" asked Alice.

"Why not." I said as I jumped out the hat taking Alice with me.

I took her to the place I found her as she waved good-bye, I waved back and walked away.


End file.
